Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio
About Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio is an American actress who played a sword wielding Maid Marian in 1991's Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. This version of the character was portrayed as in a noblewoman related to King Richard named Marian Dubois whose brother had served with Robin in the Crusades but had died while they were escaping imprisonment. Robin Wright had originally been cast as the Marian opposite Kevin Costner's Robin but backed out of the role after discovering her pregnancy with her first child. Filmography Actress *2017 The Punisher (TV Series) — "Memento Mori" (2017) ... Marion James — "Danger Close" (2017) ... Marion James — "Gunner" (2017) ... Marion James *2012-2017 Grimm (TV Series) — "The End" (2017) ... Kelly Burkhardt — "The Law of Sacrifice" (2014) ... Kelly Burkhardt — "Synchronicity" (2014) ... Kelly Burkhardt — "El Cucuy" (2013) ... Kelly Burkhardt (uncredited) — "The Kiss" (2012) ... Kelly Burkhardt — "Bad Teeth" (2012) ... Kelly Burkhardt — "Woman in Black" (2012) ... Woman in Black *2015-2016 Limitless (TV Series) — "Finale: Part Two!!" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Finale: Part One!" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Hi, My Name Is Rebecca Harris" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "A Dog's Breakfast" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Bezgranichnyy" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Close Encounters" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Sands, Agent of Morra" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Undercover!" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Fundamentals of Naked Portraiture" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Stop Me Before I Hug Again" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "The Assassination of Eddie Morra" (2016) ... Nasreen Pouran — "This Is Your Brian on Drugs" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Arm-aggedon" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Headquarters!" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "When Pirates Pirate Pirates" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Brian Finch's Black Op" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Side Effects May Include..." (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Personality Crisis" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Page 44" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "The Legend of Marcos Ramos" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Badge! Gun!" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran — "Pilot" (2015) ... Nasreen Pouran *2015 Amok ... Dorothy *2013-2014 Hostages (TV Series) — "Endgame" (2014) ... Mary Kincaid — "Suspicious Minds" (2014) ... Mary Kincaid — "Fight or Flight" (2013) ... Mary Kincaid — "Burden of Truth" (2013) ... Mary Kincaid — "Hail Mary" (2013) ... Mary Kincaid — "Truth and Consequences" (2013) ... Mary Kincaid (uncredited) — "Power of Persuasion" (2013) ... Mary Kincaid — "Pilot" (2013) ... Mary Kincaid *2013 Blue Bloods (TV Series) — "Inside Jobs" (2013) ... Sophia Lanza *2010 Law & Order: Criminal Intent (TV Series) ... Zoe Callas — "Three-in-One" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Inhumane Society" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Palimpsest" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "The Mobster Will See You Now" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "True Legacy" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Lost Children of the Blood" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Disciple" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Traffic" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Love on Ice" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Love Sick" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Abel & Willing" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Gods & Insects" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Delicate" (2010) ... Zoe Callas — "Broad Channel" (2010) ... Zoe Callas *2008 The Russell Girl (TV Movie) ... Gayle Russell *2005-2006 Without a Trace (TV Series) ... Anne Cassidy — "Fade-Away" (2006) ... Anne Cassidy — "Watch Over Me" (2006) ... Anne Cassidy — "All the Sinners, Saints" (2006) ... Anne Cassidy — "Candy" (2006) ... Anne Cassidy — "Crossroads" (2006) ... Anne Cassidy — "Shattered" (2006) ... Anne Cassidy — "Blood Out" (2006) ... Anne Cassidy — "Freefall" (2005) ... Anne Cassidy *2004 The Brooke Ellison Story (TV Movie) ...Jean Ellison *2003 Standing Room Only (Short) ...Maria *2001 Tabloid ...Natasha Fox *2000 The Perfect Storm ...Linda Greenlaw *1999 Witness Protection (TV Movie) ...Cindy Batton *1999 My Life So Far ...Moira *1999 Limbo ...Donna De Angelo *1995 Three Wishes ...Jeanne Holman *1995 Frasier (TV Series) ... Eileen — "Martin Does It His Way" (1995) ... Eileen (voice) *1995 Two Bits ...Luisa Spirito *1992 Consenting Adults ...Priscilla Parker *1992 White Sands ... Lane Bodine *'1991 ''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves ... Marian Dubois' *1991 ''Class Action ... Maggie Ward *1991 Performance (TV Series) ... Yelena — "Uncle Vanya" (1991) ... Yelena *1990 Fools of Fortune ... Marianne * 1989 The Abyss ... Lindsey Brigman *1989 The January Man ... Bernadette Flynn *1987 Slam Dance ... Helen Drood *1986 The Color of Money ... Carmen *1985 Mussolini: The Untold Story (TV Mini-Series) ... Edda Mussolini-Ciano *1983 Scarface ... Gina Montana *1982 The King of Comedy ... Extra in crowd scene (uncredited) External Links IMDb Category:Actors Category:Actors who have played Maid Marian Category:Robin Hood:Prince of Thieves Actors Category:Living Actors